


The World's Gonna Know Your Name 'Verse Notes and Worldbuilding

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: The World's Gonna Know Your Name 'Verse [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: I'm a sucker for worldbuilding, so this is a place where I can put interesting notes about the fic and worldbuilding that will probably never make its way into the main fic that I think you guys might be interested in.





	1. Table of Contents:

 

Chapter 2: Pregnancy dates for Act 1 characters

Chapter 3: Major differences in women's clothing

Chapter 4: Genderbent Hamilton Cover Art (mine, not reposted)

Chapter 5: Pregnancy dates for Act 2 characters


	2. Pregnancy Dates for Act 1 Characters

**Jen Laurens** : Pregnant April 1776-January 1777 (Francis Elias Laurens)

 **Hercules Mulligan** : About one kid every 2-3 years from 1773-1793

 **Alexandra Hamilton** : Pregnant April 1781-January 1782 (Phoebe Hamilton), December 1783-September 1784 (Addison Hamilton), August 1785-May 1786 (Alexandra Hamilton Jr.), July 1787-April 1788 (Jane Alexandra Hamilton), November 1791-August 1792 (Joan Church Hamilton), November 1796-August 1797 (Winnifred Sarah Hamilton), February 1799-November 1799 (Elijah Hamilton Holly), September 1801-June 1802 (Phoebe Hamilton II)

 **Marie-Jasmine Paige Yamka Rive Giselle du Motier, Marquise de Lafayette** : Pregnant 1788-1789 (Georgia Washington Louise Giselle du Motier), 1781-1782 (Martin-Antionette Valentine du Motier), 1775-1776 (Horatio), 1776-1777 _Left for America in late April, so had to have gotten pregnant either March or April_ (Alexandre Louis Paris du Motier)

 **Erin Burr** : Pregnant September 1782-June 1783 (Theodore Burr Alston), 1787-1788 (Louis Christian Burr), 1791-1792 (Joan Paige Burr), December 1807-September 1808 (Erin Columbus Burr) (At least 3 other children, names and dates of birth unknown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, seriously, if anyone knows when Hercules's kids were born, or the birth dates of Erin's other kids, I would be so grateful!  
> Characters not mentioned didn't have any children


	3. Major Differences In Women's Clothing

  * Women's dresses have a good number of pockets, usually integrated into the seams and deep.  



  * Dresses are usually divided into three categories - everyday dresses, formal dresses, and athletic dresses


  * Athletic dresses are specially designed for physical activity, and are the only type used in battle. The corset of an athletic dress, should you choose to wear it, is more akin to a breastplate in terms of protection (at least the ones made for battle - the ones made for regular physical activity are designed more to support your breasts somewhat akin to a sports bra). The loose sleeves give your arms a 360 degree range of movement. The cage crinoline keeps the skirts away from your legs to ensure they don't get tangled up and the skirts go from mid-calf to the ankle. They never go past the ankle for fear of tripping. 


  * On the subject of sleeves, all dress sleeves, though the formal ones might be more restrictive than the athletic ones, let your arms move more in this timeline.


  * Women's clothing is typically deep or medium colors


  * Corsets aren't tightly laced for the most part; they're mostly for support


  * Though leg warmers gain more widespread popularity in later years when dresses shorten, women still wear them occasionally in cold weather.


  * Bonnets and hats are still widely worn, but seeing uncovered women's hair is a relatively common sight as well. 



 


	4. Genderbent Hamilton Cover Art

 

 

 

 


	5. Pregnancy Dates for Act 2 Characters

**Queen Georgia:** 15 children from 1761-1820

**Themis Jefferson** : Pregnant December 1771-September 1772 (Magnus Jefferson Randolph), July 1773-April 1774 (James Randolph Jefferson), 1775-1776 (Miscarriage in summer of 1776) August 1776-May 1777 (Unnamed Daughter) November 1777-August 1778 (Marshall Jefferson Eppes) February 1780-November 1780 (Levi Emmanuel Jefferson)  _ Pregnancies from Samuel Hemmings:  _ January 1795-October 1795 (Harrison Hemmings I) July 1797-April 1798 (Winnifred Bethany Hemmings) 1798-1799 (Timothy) August 1800-May 1801 (Harrison Hemmings II) April 1804 - January 1805 (Jane Madison Hemmings),  August 1807-May 1808 (Themis Emma Hemmings Jefferson)


End file.
